


In a Single Moment

by Jingujiwa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual, F/F, NSFW, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sheena - Freeform, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: Pearl and Sheena spend quality time together in Sheena's bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my last fic I used Storm as Mystery Girl's name but in this one I use Sheena. I also have to say that I enjoy the gemitals (gemnitals??) geode theory and you will see that referenced here. Thank you!

   “Here… just let me push a little farther in…” Sheena whispered, one hand gently intertwined with one of Pearl's thin and lanky hands, lay lax and resting near Pearl's head in the pillow. Her other hand was currently occupied with giving her blue tinted lover something to balance herself with, pressed against the side of her face and cupping her warm cheek. She steadily caressed Pearl’s cheekbone to give her some extra comfort. 

 

   As Sheena pushed more of the pink strap-on into Pearl as per warning, she felt the corner of her mouth extend in her palm as it stretched to form a ‘O’ shape to express her new-found pleasure. 

   She found herself grinning to show off some sort of pride in being able to get Pearl to act this way. Knowing she was the only one with the power and the only one who would be able to hear this beautiful alien’s gasps of surprise, her long, drawn out sultry moans of pleasure, and see faces she knew she couldn't make anywhere else but here-- and to be the ultimate cause if all this made her heart flutter in excitement. She was totally entrapped in this strange love. 

 

   “How does it feel, babygirl?” she continually asked this when they had sex, even though she already knew the answer. She used the thumb that had been brushing against her cheekbone to spread out the saliva on her bottom lip, tinted a slight pastel blue due to her arousal. 

 

   Pearl closed her lips at the start of trying to form words.  “O-oh, oh, Sheena…” She slurred, opening her eyes a crack to look at Sheena's blurry bright green ones. “You… y-you know the… answer,” she pushed the last word out with a soft breath, as if words were too much for her to handle right then, and her human lover could feel the goosebumps rise on her arm where the air made contact.

 

   She gave Pearl a light smile before giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I know, just double checking.” 

 

   Pearl hummed in response and then started to lightly tug on the hand that was holding her’s entrapped, signaling she wanted to be let go. Sheena released her hold, placing it to rest on the old wood bed frame above Pearl's head and watched what she decided to do with her hand.  

 

   Pearl had brought her hand to her own heat, covering her shapeshifted clam shell like vagina with her hand and parting her fingers in a ‘V’ above the dildo currently embedded inside her. Pearl groaned as she felt how truly hot she had become down there from before earlier. She started to move her hand up and down, fingers falling between and parting her inner and outer labia as she stroked herself around the oblong object placed sitting still in her. Sheena had stopped her movements in favor of watching her girlfriend play with herself, taking note of how she seemed to like it done for future reference. 

 

   Her face and chest burned as she watched Pearl do this to herself. Her eyes were closed and creased around the edges, and her tiny blue mouth opened and closed due to each elated moan and gasp she drew out from rubbing her pastel folds and squeezing them between her fingers. She could see little droplets stream down and roll under the phallus of the toy as Pearl began to excrete more liquids from inside her heat as she continued to play with herself.

 

   She had begun to think Pearl had lost herself in her lust and forgot that Sheena was supposed to be currently fucking her with Pearl's chosen dildo when she felt a sudden pull in the straps fastened tightly around her waist. Sheena flicked her eyes back to to Pearl's face in sudden stupor, and was met with feverous bright blue ones. 

 

   “Thrust. Harder.”

 

   Sheena sighed internally, letting lust seize control of her body in that single moment. 

  
_    ‘This little ET will be the death of me.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope it was decently enjoyable. Please alert me of any spelling mistakes!  
> Find me on tumblr: Pearlslum


End file.
